Auspex
Auspex---- Level 1 • Heightened Senses Secret Roll: Auspex, difficulty ??? The vampire can sharpen any or all of her senses, at will, for as long as she wants. However, traumas caused by sensory overload (IE very bright lights, loud noises, etc) while in this state last much longer. How this comes into play is decided by the Storyteller, who may describe details more fully. The vampire will also sense things that she would otherwise not sense, that might be important. How this danger sense is used is up to Storyteller whim. Level 2 • Aura Perception Roll: Per. + Empathy, difficulty 8 The vampire may read the aura of another. If the vampire attempts a second reading on anyone, treat any failure as a botch (a wildly inaccurate reading). Conditions contributing to aura colors, and their corresponding effects, are in the chart below. 1 suc. The vampire can tell if the aura is pale or bright, IE vampire or otherwise. 2 suc. The predominant color can be distinguished. 3 suc. Patterns can be recognized. 4 suc. Shifts in color or pattern can be detected. 5 suc. All aspects of the aura can be read. Level 3 • The Spirit’s Touch Roll: Per. + Empathy, difficulty ??? The vampire may touch an object, and get psychic impressions of the last one who touched it. Level 4 • Telepathy Roll: Int. + Subterfuge, difficulty Willpower The vampire may read a target’s mind. If the target is a vampire, a willpower point must also be spent. The thoughts perceived are in a stream-of-consciousness form, which reflects that reading minds is usually easier than understanding what is being read. Level 5 • Psychic Projection Roll: Per. + Occult, difficulty ??? The vampire may leave her body, and travel in astral form. In this state, she may travel up to 500 miles per hour, connected to her physical body by a silver cord. The integrity of this cord is reflected by the number of willpower points she has; if she goes down to zero willpower points, this cord breaks, stranding her in the astral plane. In this state, the vampire may use mental disciplines, but may not interact with physical reality, except that she may manifest as a ghostly form for one turn by spending a willpower point. Otherwise, she is nearly imperceptible in physical reality (except to those with Auspex, Mind 2, etc.). Due to the lack of a physical body, Wits replaces Dexterity, Manipulation replaces Strength, and Intelligence replaces Stamina. All damage causes loss of willpower points, rather than Health levels. Level 6 • Babble (Clanbook: Malkavian) Roll: Cha. + Empathy, difficulty Willpower The vampire can converse with a number of other targets up to her Willpower rating, and a number of additional Malkavians (or similarly deranged individuals) up to her Empathy rating, at any distance. However, all such communications must be spoken aloud, at the same volume as would be necessary to be heard if the speaker was in the same setting as the listener. No roll is needed for a willing target. Level 6 • Clairvoyance Roll: Per. + Empathy, difficulty 6 The vampire may see and hear events in a distant place of her choice. She may also use other Auspex powers in conjunction with this one, but each such use is rolled separately. Level 6 • The Dreaming Roll: Wits + Empathy, difficulty 7 The vampire may dream about her surroundings, or any circumstances that might affect her, when in torpor or asleep. Level 6 • Eagle’s Sight The vampire may psychically scan a bird’s eye view of an area of a radius of two miles, from an apparent view of about 250 feet up. If she also has Clairvoyance, she may close in on a smaller area. Level 6 • Insight of the Talespinner (Clanbook: Toreador) By spending a blood point, the vampire can tell a story off the top of her head, entrancing others who can hear it, as per the Toreador clan weakness -- even non-Toreadors. Others so afflicted may roll Wits + Empathy, difficulty 8, but must listen until the story is finished if they score less than three successes. This power also grants a -3 difficulty modifier to all storytelling-related rolls. Level 6 • Prediction Roll: Per. + Empathy, difficulty Willpower By spending a blood point, the vampire may predict a target’s next comment. With three successes, she may predict the target’s next action. Each success gives the vampire a one-die bonus to all Social rolls directed at the target, and each success beyond the second imposes a one-die penalty to all rolls directed against the vampire. Level 6 • Sense Emotion Roll: Per. + Empathy, difficulty 7 The vampire may sense the auras and general moods of everyone within a ten foot radius. She may also pinpoint instigators of these emotions. Level 6 • Telepatic Communication Roll: Cha. + Empathy, difficulty Willpower The vampire can converse psychically with a target in line-of-sight, project images, transmit sensory input, etc. No roll is needed for a willing target. Level 6 • What People Want to Hear (Clanbook: Toreador) Resist: Willpower, difficulty 7 By spending a blood point, the vampire can know exactly what to say to get a desired response from another. If the target of this power believes the vampire’s statement to be fundamentally wrong, she may resist, as above. This power usually doesn’t permanently change a person’s viewpoint, but it can. Level 7 • Melange (Clanbook: Malkavian) The vampire can see an alternate view of reality, gaining whatever insights can be gained from the Storyteller’s descriptions, which should be confusing, gibberish, and/or bullshit. While using this power, the vampire loses half of all of her dice pools (rounding down the loss), and is susceptible to missing details in the "real world". Level 7 • Personality Metamorph (Clanbook: Toreador) By spending two blood points, the vampire may create a personality, and adopt it as her own. This personality has its own Nature, Demeanor, abilities, mental and social attributes, Willpower, and Humanity. Sometimes, the new personality will even have a different set of disciplines, or a different Path of Enlightenment. Usually, physical attributes and Appearance remain unchanged. This power lasts for one scene, though the vampire may pay one blood per scene to extend its effects. Level 7 • Soul Scan Roll: Per. + Investigation, difficulty 6 The vampire may locate a target, anywhere in the world. The difficulty to use this power is 8 if the target has Obfuscate. Level 7 • Spirit Link Roll: Wits + Etiquette, difficulty 6 The vampire may telepathically link one person to herself for each success. All targets so linked will also hear each other. This power does not facilitate mind-reading. Level 8 • Malkavian Madness Network (Clanbook: Malkavian) Roll: Empathy + Willpower, difficulty 6 The vampire may inform other Malkavians of, and organize, the meetings that no one has been able to figure out. This only informs other Malkavians about the meeting; it does not obligate them to attend. 1 suc. All Malkavians within three blocks. 3 suc. All Malkavians within ten blocks. 5 suc. All Malkavians within three miles. 7 suc. All Malkavians within ten miles. 10 suc. All Malkavians in the city. 13 suc. All Malkavians in the area (IE county). 15 suc. All Malkavians on the continent. 20 suc. All Malkavians in the world. All Malkavians so contacted (and all similarly insane individuals, at the Storyteller’s discretion) then get a secret roll of Perception + Malkavian Time, difficulty 6, to determine how far in advance they learn of the meeting. Those not contacted have no way of detecting the use of this power. 1 suc. The meeting just started. If you hurry, you might make it before it’s over. 2 suc. The meeting is tomorrow. 3 suc. The meeting is in a week. 4 suc. The meeting is in a week, and you have some idea of its purpose. 5 suc. The meeting is in a week, and you know exactly what will be discussed. Level 8 • Psychic Assault Roll: Man. + Intimidation, difficulty 8 Resist: Willpower, difficulty 8 The vampire may do psychic damage to a target. If the target is a vampire, a willpower point must also be spent. If this assault reduces the target to zero willpower points, the target is rendered unconscious; with three or more successes, if the target is rendered unconscious, she awakens with a derangement. This power does damage as follows: Botch The target is immune to all further such assaults from the vampire for the rest of the night. Failure The target is unharmed, and may roll Perception + Occult, difficulty 6, to perceive the attack. 1 suc. The target loses a willpower point. Also, a Courage roll may be required, at the option of the Storyteller. 2 suc. The target loses 3 willpower points. A Courage roll is required, difficulty Auspex. 3 suc. The target loses 6 willpower points. A Courage roll is required, difficulty Auspex. 4 suc. The target loses all willpower points. Her Willpower is permanently halved. 5 suc. The target rolls Willpower, and dies if the roll fails. If successful, effect is that of four successes. Level 8 • Omniscience Roll: Per. + Empathy, difficulty 6 The vampire may perceive anything the Storyteller feels like telling her. She may learn about events, or individuals, and there is no limit to how much can be learned, except for how successful she is on the roll. Individuals with Obfuscate 8 or higher can not be detected or studied in this fashon. Level 9 • Precognition Roll: Int. + Alertness, difficulty 8 The vampire may see the future of any location with which she is familiar. These visions are based on the assumption that none of the current circumstances will change, and they do not take into account the plans of those who might act to change the future. The length of time by which the vampire can see ahead is as follows: 1 suc. one hour. 2 suc. one day. 3 suc. one week. 4 suc. one month. 5 suc. one year. Level 10 • Pulse of the Canaille Roll: Humanity, difficulty variable The vampire may learn about a group of people. The difficulty varies according to the size of the group being studied, as follows: dif. 6 an organization. dif. 7 a city. dif. 8 a region. dif. 9 a country. dif. 10 the world. If the group of people is being controlled, then all aspects of all controlling forces will be seen, with enough successes. What the vampire learns from using this power is as follows: 1 suc. The vampire senses moods and attitudes. 2 suc. The vampire also senses the potential and future of the group. 3 suc. The vampire also sense the degree to which they are being controlled. 4 suc. The vampire also senses the aura of the controlling force. 5 suc. The vampire also knows who is controlling them, and why. Category:Disciplines Category:Vampire Category:Rules